


shadow behind shadow

by Teaotter



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mayor does not have keys to the Stone Door. The Mayor <em>is</em> the Stone Door, and all that quivers behind it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shadow behind shadow

Pamela still has good days.

She wakes one Tuesday with the sky peeling back the ceiling of her room and easing tendrils of starlight straight into her optic nerves. Shadows stretch just to the left of every real thing, quivering wildly in the barrage of x-rays and q-rays that emanate from Radon Canyon. Pamela can feel herself, solid and permeable at once, in the battered boundary between her town and its shadow. Its starveling, greedy, ever-present shadow.

Some days, she can still find her balance on that precipice.

More often now, she is the shadow, howling desperation toward the light.


End file.
